New Girl
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: What happenes when the new city girl tries to run a broken farm, I will tell you. People get excited, gossipy, lusty, and full of envey. R


The whole town seem to be in a uproar. Talk of a new girl that was running the farm. Of course, no one has seen here yet, even though it's been two weeks.

They only knew the basics about the girl- short, 20-24, female, and city girl. What ever, if the girl hadn't shown her face then who cares?

Karen sighed setting her whine bottle down. "Hey Ann, Get me another whine bottle please?" The girl tossed the bottle over her shoulder.

"Gezz! It's been 3 bottles so far and it's only 2:08!" Ann picked up the glass bottle from the floor, "No more." Karen gave a frown.

"Don't treat me like a child- I'm older then you!" She pointed a finger at the small girl.

"Only by 2 years! I'm 17!" The whine bottle was dropped in a sink. "Which means I'm 19! I demand another drink!"

Ann's brows farrowed.

"I will see you at 8:00 like always Kar-Kar." Karen glared playfully at the young girl. "Don't call me that Anny Fanny!"

"What did you say..." Ann held the neck of a glass bottle and walked over to the long haired girl. Quickly Karen grabbed a ketchup bottle smirking.

"Shall we duel Mrs. Fanny?" Her stance looked like a fancy sparing. "Fine," Ann got in the same posed. "Lets. Mrs.Kar-kar!"

"TO THE DEATH!" They said in union, both of their arms ready to take a jab.

"What's going on here?!" Doug yelled walking down stairs.

The two teenagers hid the bottles behind their backs.

"Nothing dad- you need something..." Ann smiled cheesy.

"Yea, wash the tables and whine bottles." He turned to go in the back of the room.

"Ok dad!" Ann shouted, her dad closed the door on her.

Suddenly Karen tried to tap at Ann's head, whom smirked and collied a little to roughly with the bottles, forcing them to break.

"Ahh!" Ann dropped her weapon stepping back.

"Holy shit!" Karen dropped her weapon too.

"What the hell!" Doug burst in the main room. The girls stepped in front of the glass pile in a hurry. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Karen smiled and Ann put her hands behind her head. "Ann! Didn't I say to clean the tables?" He snapped.

"O-oh right!" Ann ran in the back grabbing a rag. The old man's eyes meet with Karen's. "Ooooh look at the time! I'm going to go back to the store- gotta count stock and all!" She turned on her heel walking out.

Ann giggled rubbing the smooth tables.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mary heald a book to her chest, her eyes searching the shelves.

"Where does this book go..." She talked to her self looking at the shelves. Seeing the 'Crops of Autum' book she smiled getting on the ladder.

She used one hand to climb the wood, to at least the second to top. Trying to separate the book 'Crops of Autum' and 'Crops of Summer'. Placing the edge of the book on the shelve.

"Come on fit..." Mary growled the book not willing to fit.

Slowly Clarie opened the door. Looking around the room, and stepping in. "Whoa...what a small Library..." She whispered closing the door behind her. It slamed loudly. Mary was startled hearing the load noise she almost fell off her ladder. "OH my!"

Clarie quickly ran over to the Liberian in in distresses. Her gloved hands grasped the legs of the ladder. The tool became steady, she slipped the book in fully. Climbing down she was still shivering.

"I'm sorry, uh..." Mary shifted her glasses on her face. "Do I know you?" Her voice was shy.

"I'm Clarie-" Mary suddenly came to a blush.

"Oh your the girl who moved on the farm? Great I'm Mary. I run the towns Library. "

"Nice to meet you." Clarie smiled. "Can you help me find a book?" Mary noded. "Yes, what is it you need?"

"Do you have any books on how to sharpen tools the correct way?" The coy girl tilted her head. "Correct way?" Clarie chuckled removing her glove.

Mary gasped putting hands to her mouth. The farm girl's hand was covered in bandages, which were stained...in blood.

"Yah, I guess I got careless with the sickle." She rubbed the back of her neck. Mary looked concerned and gently put her small hands on the bandaged one.

"Clarie dear, you do know that there is a black smith in this town correct?" Her voice was so kind. Clarie had a embarrassed blush cross her face, "Oh gee I guess I forgot all about them! Heh Heh!" The two girls stood in awkward silence. "So, um do you have a book on how to potty train a dog?" Mary nodded and asked silently for Clarie to fallow her up stairs.

Mary looked aroun on her shelves. "Oh my it isn't up here!" She looked upon the stacks of books, then rushed down stairs almost tripping.

"Um If you can't find a book related to potty training a dog, is there anyway I can order one from here or any where else?" The young girl flipped her hair behind the slender overall shoulder. "Oh, It's not that- Um. I know I have a book some where about that! I just have books spread out every where!" Mary pouted in anger.

Clarie watched the librarian scramble around for a few more minutes. "Um, I got to get going...I have to go collect more grasses and all..." She tried to sneak out. "Oh wait!" Mary had a pile of books in her arms. "How about you come back tomorrow?" Clarie smile big.

"Okay!"

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Well R&R


End file.
